Another Neverland
by kaylaj42
Summary: Wendy Darling is aboard the Jolly Roger held captive by Hook who may not be as evil as Pan lead her to believe.


7

Another Neverland

By Kayla Johnson

I leaned against the side of the Jolly Roger, my hand perched under my chin as I watched the mermaids braid each other's hair and weave seashells within the ocean sprayed curls. One mermaid as if feeling my gaze on her back turned from where she sat perched on the rock and waved her arm in a big arc, a grin across her flawless face. "Hi Wendy!"

I timidly waved back, still in awe that I had managed to befriend these usually hostile beings. The last time I had been in Neverland the mermaids had been rather cruel and had splashed me repeatedly, and had pulled my hair every which way. Peter had laughed then, but I had never thought it amusing and even looking back a scowl would still form on my face.

"Miss Darling why are you still chatting with the fish when there are for more interesting people you could be talking with?" A slightly teasing voice said from behind me. I turned and smiled as Captain Hook approached. He looked every bit the pirate captain with his leather black jacket, and an elegant red vest underneath, accompanied by sturdy boots. I secretly wondered how he even dressed with a hook for a hand but I did not press it because I had no desire to return to old times and walk the plank of his ship.

I had been aboard Hook's ship ever since my return to Neverland a few weeks prior. He had captured my brothers and I when we had attacked his ship along with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. The fight had been on our side until Tinkerbell's pixie dust wore off and we all spiraled to the deck floor where we had been rounded up by the crew with rusted swords held to our necks. Hook, after staring at the terrified faces of our group with a cold calculated look decided to let us all go, all of us but me that is. He said I had to remain because he could use a good ship hand, but I knew it was really because out of all the people he could hold hostage, Peter Pan would be most angered by my captivity. Peter's face had flushed a beet red, and he promised he would return for me before he and the others retreated. Tinkerbell had had a smug look on her face and she had stuck out her tongue before fluttering off to follow Peter.

I had felt utterly betrayed that everyone had abandoned me just like that, as if I were merely a piece of rubbish. Once the boys were out of sight the pirate holding me took the sword from my throat and shoved me forward where I stumbled and fell to the dirty floor. Laughter erupted from the pirates and I cast my eyes downward not wanting to see their taunting faces. I heard a thump as a mop was dropped by me. I raised my tear streaked face and looked into the blue eyes of Hook.

"Well now that you have become acquainted with the floorboards perhaps you can start by cleaning them."

With that the pirate captain turned on his heel walking to his cabin while rubbing a bejeweled hand across the dark stubble on his face.

The days that followed had consisted of me cleaning, cleaning, and more cleaning. Men were filthy creatures in general, but pirates were so much worse. Once the ship had been cleaned to near perfection Hook rewarded me by letting me dine with him and even start teaching me the way of the sword. This surprised me that Hook would teach his enemy how to wield a weapon, but he had told me if I was going to live aboard a pirate ship then a pirate I would become. The lessons were tiring and more often than not I would land on my hind with the tip of his sword leveled at my throat. Ashamed of constantly being beaten down by a man with hook for a hand I would retreat to my sleeping cot and stare out the ship window searching the skies with my eyes.

"Darling?"

My attention was brought out of my memories and I slowly shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Sorry Captain are you in need of something? Do the decks need swabbed perhaps?"

"No, I have Smee taking care of that, now come I want to show you something."

He waved his hook at me and I noticed the way the sun glinted on it. I shuddered it still made me nervous. Not noticing my reaction Hook strode over to the wheel of the ship and I reluctantly followed after him.

"Today I teach you how to maneuver a ship in case the need ever arises. Now place both hands on either side of the wheel and grip the knobs tightly."

I did as I was told and felt the rough wood underneath my clenched hands.

"Good, now turn the wheel in the direction you wish for the vessel to go." He prompted next to me.

I took a breath and tried forcing the wheel so hard that my hands started sweating and the wheel became slippery. What was worse was that the wind started picking up and my dark blonde curls started whipping across my face.

"I can't do this! The wheel is too heavy and I can't see!" I exclaimed.

"Easy now Miss Darling, a good pirate deals with complications." Hook whispered next to my ear.

I felt the cold bite of metal as his hook gently pulled the hair away from face as if he was parting a curtain. He tucked it behind my ear and I felt my face heating up involuntary.

Once I could see again I tried turning the wheel, but it slipped through my sweat soaked hands and started spinning. I tried to take control of the spinning wheel but couldn't get a grip.

"Hold on." Hook said as he hurriedly grabbed the wheel from behind, his arms on either side of me.

Once he had the wheel back under control he grinned, flashing pearly whites.

"That love is how you command the Jolly Roger!" He chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh as well, and in the process of turning away from the wheel, I bumped directly into Hook, who still stood right behind me.

"I'm sorry" I muttered nervously while I raised my arms to steady myself. I yelped in surprise when he caught my arms in his hand and hook and held them, staring directly into my eyes.

I stared back truly seeing him for the first time and how handsome he really was, with his short cropped brown hair and shadow of a beard.

"Hook?" I said quietly, unsure of what was about to happen.

He slowly dipped his head and his lips were just a breath from mine when he raised his head abruptly at the sound of a cat call.

"Still want to play Captain Hook?" Peter Pan called from up in the sky where he had his hands cupped around his mouth.

Peter turned to the Lost Boy and my brothers who were flanking behind him.

Who is up for another round of steal the Pirate's treasure?"

The group whooped in reply and began flying towards the ship with sling-shots and rock clubs. The pirates around me instantly drew their weapons and ran to meet the oncoming threat shouting curses.

Hook gently pushed me aside as he pulled out his one- handed sword and started sparring with Peter, who had his own small dagger in hand.

I let out a scared squeak when both my arms were grabbed from behind.

"Calm down Wendy we are here to rescue you." Michael said.

"Yeah and fight some evil pirates!" John added

I instantly calmed when I saw it was just my brothers, but found my breath hitching again as we started ascending.

"Tinkerbell! Tinkerbell come here Wendy needs some pixie dust!" John shouted as he and Michael were straining from the weight of me.

Tinkerbell flew over leaving a golden trail in her wake, before she blew some dust on me. Satisfied that I could fly on my own now my brothers released my arms and flew down to participate in the battle once more. I simply floated there while the battle raged on around me, not sure what to do and was surprised when I realized I didn't want Hook hurt. Around fifteen minutes later the Lost Boys sporting bruises, lazily ascended from the ship and waited for Peter to follow.

"Well it looks like we won this time around Hook, but you'll get your chance another day." Peter Pan sneered as he tucked his dagger in his sheath and flew upward to join the others.

I looked down to see Hook holding his hand to his cheek where a gaping slash was, blood seeping through his fingers.

"I'll get you for this Peter Pan!" He yelled, glaring up at the triumphant boy in green.

Peter ignored him and flew over and held out a hand to me. "Come on Wendy it's time to go home."

"Yes Wendy fly away, fly away like you always do!" Hook taunted from down below.

I found myself studying the hurt in Hook's eyes and my own started tearing as I slowly clasped Peter Pan's hand and allowed him to lead me away.

Epilogue…

The Lost Boys danced around the fire, their faces looking wild from the paints, while Peter Pan stood and recounted the tale of today's "victory" to the chief. I blocked him out and merely stared into the flames, my eyes glassy and distant. I felt a hand cup my shoulder and turned my head upward to see Princess Tigerlily looking down at me with concern.

"What troubles you? Why don't you dance and celebrate like the others?" She asked as she waved her arm around to gesture to my friends.

"Because there is nothing to celebrate for something lost," I whispered before closing my eyes to listen to the mermaid's sad song.

Aboard the Jolly Roger…

"Captain are you alright?' Smee asked fidgeting with the red knit cap in his hands nervously.

I didn't answer but continued to stare into the night sky, where Wendy had flown off hours before. I raised my canister and took a swig of rum, swishing it angrily in my mouth. I had seen the hesitation in Wendy's eyes before Pan had led her off, and it was that brief flicker of uncertainty that had given me hope that all was not yet lost. Feeling I had given her enough of a head start I turned away from the helm and tossed my rum to the floor.

"Smee prepare to sail we are going after a different kind of treasure tonight!"

With the order from the captain, the mighty Jolly Roger began sailing towards the campfire far in the distance, beckoned like a moth to a flame.

The End


End file.
